The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices, methods of testing semiconductor devices, and associated test apparatuses.
During testing various constituent circuits and elements of a semiconductor device will be evaluated in response to one or more test signals. Such test signals are generally provide by an external source (e.g., a controller, tester, or connected test equipment). A test signal may be voltage or a current. A test voltage may be simultaneously applied in parallel to a plurality of semiconductor devices. However, a test current must usually be applied to semiconductor devices in a point-to-point manner. That is, the test current must be individually applied to respective semiconductor devices. This limitation results in lengthy test times and/or very costly test equipment setups. Given the vast number of semiconductor devices that must effectively tested before commercial shipment, manufacturers seek to reduce per device test times to an absolute minimum, consistent with test reliability.